50 sombras de Haddock
by C. B. Guillermo
Summary: Un pequeño fic, mi primer fantasia de sumision asi que por favor no sean muy exigentes, ya saben el tema si no gusta no lean. (Toothcup) Pasen lean y dejen review.


**Respuesta para Reto #6: Especial de San Valentín, yo no soy bueno con el romance y esas cosas así que dejo un LEMMON random y espero les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Como entrenar a tu dragón no me pertenece sino a sus respectivos dueños, etc etc etc.**

**Espero les guste y no loviden comentar, que no cuesta nada y ayuda un monton con eso de la autoestima XD**

* * *

Nuestra historia comienza con Hipo, aterrado había despertado atado de brazos y piernas, en un lugar desconocido, con una venda sobre los ojos, y lo que era aún peor se encontraba completamente desnudo.

-Parece que ya despertaste Hipo, ya era tiempo, pensé que nunca despertarías- dijo una sensual pero desconocida voz que Hipo no lograba reconocer.

-¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres…? ¿Qué quieres?- dijo Hipo asustado al sentir como una mano se deslizada por su pecho.

-No lo recuerdas mi pequeño Hipo, yo soy tu amo- le susurro al oído aquella persona, acercándose aún más y comenzando a acariciar la entrepierna de Hipo.

Hipo al sentir el nuevo contacto se asustó más, tratando sin mucho éxito de alejar las manos del contrario.

-Oh, alguien está tratando de ser un niño malo- dijo aquella persona reteniendo las manos de Hipo, y sin más empezó a morder los pezones del pobre pequeño que solo gemía entre dolor y placer.

-Por favor… detente…- rogaba Hipo entre sollozos, y con unas pequeñas lagrimas escapando por debajo de su venda –Por… favor-

El otro sujeto sonrió al notar el extraño comportamiento del más pequeño.

-Hipo, ¿qué te sucede?, Acaso solo te gusto cuando soy un dragón- menciono aquella persona como si de un chiste se tratara, retirando la venda que cubría los ojos del castaño.

Hipo tardo un poco en volver a abrir sus ojos, para asombrarse frente el había un joven bastante alto de cabello negro, alas, cola y unos ojos tóxicos.

-¿Chi… Chimuelo eres tú?- pregunto Hipo, nervioso por estar en aquella situación.

-Si mi pequeñín soy, yo- Chimuelo se acercó y le planto un salvaje beso –Han pasado varias cosas pero creo que ya era tiempo de que conocieras, todas las formas de tu amo-

-¿Cómo… cómo que eres mi amo Chimuelo?- decía Hipo nervioso mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de la comisura de sus labios.

-Recuerdas aquel día en la cala, cuando pusiste tu mano sobre mi hocico o al menos lo intentaste, ese pequeño acto tiene un enorme significado mi pequeño- dijo acercando su cuerpo al de Hipo, cubriendo el cuerpo con sus alas negras -significa que has elegido al ser que será tu amo mientras vivas-

-pero… pero… Chimuelo yo… yo no sabía que significaba eso- decía Hipo entre murmuros al ser acariciado por el dragón.

-No por ignorar algo no significa que no exista, pero ya fue mucha platica es hora de que termine lo que empezaste- al decir eso la mirada de Chimuelo cambio, parecía más salvaje y con un toque de lujuria.

-E… espera Chimuelo… que, ¿qué vas a hacer?- reclamo Hipo al ver como Chimuelo lamia sus dedos uno tras otro, de una manera hipnótica y sensual; Y sin decir nada Chimuelo fue introduciendo un dedo tras de otro, y sin piedad o tiempo para que Hipo lograra acostumbrarse.

-Ahhh… Chimuelo, duele- grito al sentir como estos entraban y salían sin control- por favor… detente-

-Llámame amo Hipo, o acaso quieres que te castigue, como el niño malo que quieres ser- Dijo Chimuelo deteniendo las penetraciones para empezar a morder el cuello del más pequeño, haciéndolo sangrar un poco en el proceso.

-No por… favor… Chimuelo, yo… yo no quiero- fue interrumpido de nuevo por el dragón empezó a dejar marcas de chupetones y mordidas sobre todo el cuello de Hipo.

-Oh valla si sigues llamándome así voy a tener que castigarte-

Poco a poco Hipo fue gimiendo de placer puro por todos y cada una de las mordidas y atenciones de Chimuelo y cuando este le puso especial cuidado a los pesonenes del menor jalando y chupando tanto como su boca se lo permitia, Hipo no pudo aguantar mucho con la boca experta de Chimuelo y empezó a ponerse duro, gimiendo sin control.

-Jejeje sabía que terminaria gustandote- Las manos de Chimuelo volvieron a su trabajo moviendo y abriendo más el ano de Hipo, logrando que el menor arquera la espalda de placer al tocar la próstata del pobre.

-Chi… Chimuelo, ME… CORRO!-

-No, no Hipo no te puedes venir sin mi permiso- Chimuelo sujeto el pene del menor momentos antes de que este lograra eyacular, y con una sonrisa lujuriosa fue abriendo cada vez más el ano del pequeño aprovechando el que ya tenía agarrando su pene para masturbarlo.

-POR-FAVOR-CHIMUELO-DDEJAME-CORRERME- le grito Hipo al oído del dragón soltando lágrimas por el esfuerzo, su miembro ardía cada vez más y su trasero estaba aún peor, por otra parte el malvado de Chimuelo solo sonreía con superioridad apretando más y más el miembro del menor saboreando la desesperación y frustración en la que Hipo se encontraba.

Por la excitación del momento, especialmente por las caricias y que Chimuelo golpeo la próstata del castaño con todas sus fuerzas, Hipo no logro aguantar más y a pesar del tremendo agarre del dragón termino regando toda su semilla en la mano de Chimuelo, gritando hasta casi quedarse afónico.

-Pe… perdón chimuelo- susurro Hipo, asustado al ver la cara de Chimuelo mientras observaba su mano cubierta de semen.

Antes de que Hipo alcanzara a pensar en alguna disculpa o que por lo menos pudiera recuperar el aliento, Chimuelo lo posiciono sobre sus piernas en una posición donde el trasero del menor estaba a la vista.

-Hay Hipo te lo advertí pero a pesar de todo insistes en ser un niño muy malo y aquí está tu recompensa por portarte tan mal-el menor estuvo a punto de reclamar pero su voz no alcanzo a escucharse, ya que una primera nalgada termino opacando el grito de Hipo.

-PARA POR FAVOR CHIMUELO PARA, TE LO RUEGO- Hipo rechinó sus dientas al sentir como su trasero era apaleado sin piedad alguna, con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo a la par de cada una de las nalgadas.

-eres tan lindo Hipo, pero ya te lo dije llámame A M O- Chimuelo sonrió dándole un golpe en el medio de su trasero, usando su mano con el semen de Hipo aún fresco.

-AMO POR FAVOR PARE, SE LO SUPLICO- grito con desesperación Hipo sintiendo como poco a poco las nalgadas de Chimuelo se volvía más salvajes y dejaban su piel marcada.

-era tan difícil mi pequeñín- menciono alegre Chimuelo dejando de nalgar el rojo trasero del menor, y empezando a acariciarlo con ambas manos calmando un poco el dolor que el menor sentía.

-*snif* por qué me tratas así… amo *snif*- reclamo Hipo por lo bajo, ya un poco calmado y aprovechando que Chimuelo lo había sentado sobre sus piernas, fue acurrucándose sobre el pecho del dragón-¿a… acaso te hice algo, par-para que me trates así amo?-

Chimuelo pareció calmarse un poco y con un ligero beso sobre la frente del pequeño castaño fue logrando que el menor fuera relajándose más.

-Vamos mi pequeño esclavo fuiste tú quien se lo busco- con una mano libre fue apretando ligeramente las cuerdas del castaño.

-Bueno como ya te divertiste, creo que es momento de que cumplas con tus deberes- Chimuelo fue arrodillando a Hipo dejando su miembro erecto sobre los labios del más pequeño –Ahora mi pequeñín, empieza-

Hipo titubeaba un poco, era la primera vez que hacia aquello y el inmenso miembro de su dragón solo lo ponía nervioso, con su boca fue lamiendo lentamente de la cabeza a la punta tratando de complacer a su amo y que este se portara mejor con el.

-Ahhh Hipo eres bueno, pero podrías hacerlo mejor- agarrando a Hipo de su cabellera castaña Chimuelo obligo al pecoso a tragar su miembro, violando la boca del menor con cada embestida obligandolo a llevar su miembro cada a vez más profundo en su garganta.

-Ahhh así está mejor, aghh Hipo tienes una boca de ángel- grito Chimuelo en éxtasis corriéndose en la boca del castaño.

Hipo empezó a ahogarse con el semen del dragón y termino por tragarlo para poder seguir respirando, tociendo un poco y tratatndo de que su amo no se enojara con el de alguna forma.

-Muy bien, ahora ya fueron bastantes aperitivos no lo crees Hipo-ronroneo Chimuelo tomando a Hipo y aflojando las cuerdas para poner el cuatro y sin más penetrarlo de una sola estocada, el grito de Hipo no se hizo esperar y a ese se le unieron muchos más, los instintos animales de Chimuelo parecieron despertar y con toda su fuerza embestía el cuerpo del más pequeño cubriendo sus hombros con mordidas que sacaban sangre y besos que dejaban su piel al rojo vivo.

-AHHHH AMO POR FAVOR MAS DESPACIO- suplicaba Hipo en un esfuerzo sobrehumano por seguir el ritmo del dragón.

-Ni… lo pienses Hipo tu culito es el mejor que haya probado y no me detendré hasta romperlo por completo-

Y como si una promesa hubiera sido Chimuelo empezó a mover a un más sus caderas, cada movimiento hacia que Hipo gritara, gimiera, jadeara de dolor puro. Y cuando Hipo pensó que no podría empeorar a Chimuelo se le ocurrió una maravillosa y maquiavélica idea, la de aprovechar su cola para dar uno que otro azote a la espalda de su pequeño esclavo sacando mas y mas gritos solo para su amo.

-AMO! POR Favor… pare- el comentario de Hipo fue olvidado al sentir una maravillosa sensación en su cuerpo, parecía ser que Chimuelo por fin hayo la próstata del menor y de un tremendo golpe fue abriéndose paso a través del culo dandole algo de que gritar.

Las anteriores protestas de Hipo se fueron quedando en el olvido mientras la embestidas golpeaban sin descanso su punto dulce cambiando aquellos gritos a suplicas por más y más.

-MAS AMO POR FAVOR, CASTIGUEME POR SER UN NIÑO MALO, CASTIGUEME, GOLPÉEME, DESTROZEME, PERO SE LO IMPLORO SIGA-

Chimuelo ronreaba feliz, parecía que Hipo por fin se había sometido, y que mejor manera de recompensarlo que darle a su esclavo lo que pedía, asi las penetraciones se hicieron mas rápidas, fuertes, la carne chocaba con la carne haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que podría despertar a una manada de dragones salvajes haciendo sangrar al pequeño que era lo ultimo que le interesaba. Por otra parte Hipo perdido en el placer que su amo le daba iba estrechando cada vez más su entrada procurando que su amo disfrutara igual o más que él de aquella experiencia.

Tras varias horas de insistente embestidas, empalamientos y gemidos ambos exhausto terminaron por correrse, el interior de Hipo fue llenándose poco a poco de igual semen y sangre, mientras que su propia semilla salía disparado a todas direcciones gracias que su miembro se movía al aire con cada embestida que daba el joven de cabello color ébano.

-Amo perdón, por correrme sin su permiso, por favor castígueme- dijo nervioso Hipo con la cara roja a mas no poder y con maracas de su ultima experiencia sobre todo su cuerpo.

-Ya basta Hipo estoy muy cansado vamos a dormir, no puedo creer que me hayas convencido de hacer esto otra vez- reclamo Chimuelo cubreindose con la sabana y tratando de descansar

-Ah Chimuelo no te salgas de tu papel, sabes lo que me costó que mi papá dejara la casa sola para poder hacer esto?-

-Pero Hipo estoy cansado además aun no entiendo ¿por qué te existas con esta clase de cosas en primer lugar?-

-Vamos Chimuelo solo una hora más, o si quieres estaba vez podemos cambiar y yo ser tu amo- sonrió Hipo aun amarrado y con el semen de su dragón escapando de su cuerpo.

-Haber perra abre las piernas que tu amo aún no termina contigo- Chimuelo salto de la cama usando su cola para darle un rapida nalgada a Hipo.

Hipo sonrió haciendo lo que el dragón le pedía, sin evitar pensar "siempre funciona".


End file.
